A Herdeira do Mago
by Kuragari Aeka xD
Summary: Hogwarts recebe novos alunos e, entre eles uma garotinha se destaca. E logo verão que ela não é uma garotinha qualquer..CAP.5 FINALMENTE POSTADO, DEPOIS DE QUASE UM ANO XD
1. Uma Nova Amiga

**A Herdeira do Mago**

(essa fic é baseada em uma pequena garotinha, muita aventura, romance,

e um enredo pra lá de sonserino!)

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Harry Potter e companhia limitada n são de minha autoria, sao de JK Rowling, q roubou minha idéia ù.ú.. Mas algumas personagens inventadas são.. enton leiam e postem reviews!! /o/

**Cap. 1 : Uma nova amiga**

Mais um ano em Hogwarts, Harry já ia para o 3º...

Ele mal podia esperar para voltar ao mundo ao qual realmente pertencia, um mundo além da compreenção humana, além até mesmo de sua própria compreenção, pois a apenas poucos anos atrás ele havia entrado em contato com a magia pela 1ª vez.

Harry quase não acreditava. Mais 1 hora e os Weasleys viriam busca-lo para o acompanhar até a plataforma 9 3/4 para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, deixando todo o mundo trouxa para trás.

Não demorou muito para os gêmeos Fred e Jorge chegarem rodopiando pela lareira da casa dos Dursleys para leva-lo para A Toca.

Chegando lá, viu seus dois melhores amigos, Ronny e Hermione, esperando ansiosos pela chegada do garoto.

Pouco depois já haviam saído às pressas para a Estação Ferroviária para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Uma vez na estação, atravessaram a coluna entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e, quando Harry chegou na plataforma de Hogwarts, viu uma garotinha de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul celeste realmente muito lindo. Era branca como pérola, o que o fazia lembrar estranhamente o prof. de poções. Era pequenininha, obviamente do 1º ano, usava a metade de um pequeno medalhão em forma de estrela no pescoço e parecia estar um pouco perdida, pois estava sozinha com sua bagagem. Ela fazia pequenos movimentos com a cabeça enquanto olhava frenéticamente para os lados, de certo procurando alguém.

Harry resolveu ajudar, afinal, não deveria ser nada bom ficar perdido em uma imensa estação como aquela.

-Oi! -disse o garoto com um imenso sorriso

-Olá! - a garotinha respondeu ainda olhando para os lados. Sua voz não fazia jus à sua aparência, Harry falou mentelmente para si mesmo, era uma voz num tom médio, grave e calma.

- Estava passando e vi você meio perdida.. Quer ajuda?- ele falou, e ela o encarou pela primeira vez, sorrindo.

-Não sou eu que estou perdida. Meu gato saiu correndo ao ver o trem chegando. Acho que se assustou com o barulho... - concluiu ela, um pouco pensativa - Me ajuda a procurar?- Pediu ela. Era quase uma súplica. Devia estar desesperada.

- Bem, pra isso que eu 'tô aqui! Como ele é?

- Ele se chama Nossy, é branco, com uma mancha cinza em forma de estrela no peito e os olhos são vermelhinhos! - Falou ela com carinho..

"Vermelhos? Irado!" Harry falou a si mesmo em pensamento -Bem, vamos lá então!

E os dois seguiram plataforma afora procurando o pequenino gato da garota, que estava escondido dentro de uma lata de lixo.

- Muito obrigada! - a garota respondeu fazendo uma pequena reverência - Não teria consido sem sua ajuda... Como disse que era o seu nome mesmo?

- Eu não disse! Mas me chamo Harry Potter! - disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão

- Prazer! Me chamo Ravenna! - disse ela apertando a mão dele - Potter.. Potter..Mas que estranho... Tenho certeza de já ter ouvido esse nome.. Bem, não interessa! Vamos logo ou perderemos o trem! Aposto que chego antes de você! -Desafiou ela sorrindo e correndo em direção ao trem.

- Vai sonhando! - Harry saiu correndo em direção ao trem também

Ao entrarem, foram para a última cabine, a única ainda vazia. Se sentaram e logo pediram alguma coisa para comer.

- Papai estava receoso de me mandar para Hogwarts -disse ela servindo-se de alguns feijõezinhos de Harry - tinha medo que eu fizesse amizade com "más influências" ... Ele disse que me ensinave o necessário em casa, mas ia ser tããããããããããão chato aprender sozinha. -comentou ela com voz de tédio e colocando os pés em cima do banco da frente, arrancando um sorriso debochado de Harry

- Então você está indo para o primeiro ano? Tem alguma idéia de em qual casa você vai ficar?

- Não. E nem quero saber. Se o pessoal for "parceria" tá ótimo! -ela disse engolindo um sapo de chocolate inteiro. Harry sorriu se surpreendendo um pouco com a atitude da gorota. Normalmente alunos do primeiro ano ficam muito nervosos com a hora da escolha das casas.

-Bem, chegamos! Agora você vai com o Hagrid, aquele homem ali com a lanterna, que ele vai encaminha-los até a prof. Minerva, que vai falar um pouco sobre as quatro casas. E depois você vai passar pelo chapéu seletor para ver em qual casa você vai! Estou torcendo para que você vá para a Grifinória! É a minha casa! Pelo menos jeito de uma grifinória você tem - disse ele dando um empurrãozinho com o braço nela - A gente se vê depois!

- Tá! -disse ela sorridente- Até depois Harry! -e falou para si mesma, desmanchando o sorriso e adquirindo um ar sombrio - uma pena que eu não vá para Grifinória com você, Harry... Uma pena... -e se virou e foi para a fila de alunos do primeiro ano guiada por Hagrid.

- Onde você estava Harry? Não veio na mesma cabine que a gente... -Falou Hermione que se sentou na direita dele

- É Harry! Onde você 'tava? Bem, só sei que você perdeu! O Malfoy veio nos chatear e a Mione conjurou uma serpente com a varinha! Ele saiu correndo e berrando feito uma garotinha! -comentou Ronny muito alegre

- Ora Ronny, não é pra tanto! Foi só um feitiço que eu treinei nas férias. - disse Mione muito vermelha

- Foi brilhante! - disse Ronny iluminado de alegria - a cara do Malfoy foi demais!

- Foi mesmo.. -sorriu Mione, recordando a cena- Mas você ainda não disse onde estava Sr. Potter! -falou a garota adquirindo um ar de superioridade.

- Estava com uma garota - disse Harry enquanto Ronny dava um cutucãozinho em Mione, que sorriu maliciosamente - Ah, vocês dois! Parem! não houve nada de mais! Ela é novata na escola e tinha perdido o gato na estação! Eu ajudei a procurar e voltamos na mesma cabine para ela não voltar sozinha. Viemos conversando até aqui.

- Hmm... Qual o nome dela? -indagou Mione

- É Ravenna. O sobrenome ela não disse. Mas acho qua vai dar uma grande grifinória! Ela pode andar com a gente! Ela é bem legal!

- "timo! Os alunos estão entrando! Aponte ela pra gente ver Harry! -Pediu Ron

- Deixa ver... Achei! Aquela de cabelo preto, a 3ª da fila!- disse Harry abanando

- Ah, já vi! É a que está abanando Ronny.. -Disse Mione com um ar de tédio ao ver que Ron ainda não tinha visto a garota - Que bonitinha!

-Shh! quero ouvir a escolha!- disse Harry tentando se concentrar

E logo após a canção do chapéu criança por criança foi sendo chamada..

-Moopy, Lenny

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Jones, Catarine

- Grifinória!

- Chegou a vez dela! -disse Ronny

**fim do capítulo 1**

Bem, aki eh a kura! essa é a minha primeira fic e eu n vou postar capitulos mtu longos, ok? Mas qru saber o q axam! n sei mtu bem como vai terminar, mas vai ser meio compridinha, mas eu prometo atualizar toda semana " Kissus da Kura-chan

Ah, e antes que me esqueça.. n me matem por causa do fim dos capítulos.. sempre terminarao assim, pra deixar vcs com gostinho de quero-mais (ai, essa foi triste U.u)

E tbm já vou fazendo merchan de outra fic q estou escrevendo, baseada no anime Yu Yu Hakusho! o nome é YYH-Uma Nova Geração: O Torneio das Trevas

Bem, agora, REVIEWS! ou eu n termino a fic.. ù.


	2. Linhas de Sangue

**Cap. 2: Linhas de Sangue**

- Snape, Ravenna

Os três amigos gelaram e todos os outros alunos começaram a cochichar baixinho. O sobrenome da garotinha era Snape. Então era alguma parente do prof. de Poções, Severus Snape.

- Será que é filha dele? - Mione perguntou para Harry, mas este estava em choque por causa da repentina notícia.

- Hm.. Esta é difícil... - começou o chapéu- Tem um grande espírito aventureiro, uma Grifinória nata, a mente rápida e certeira de uma Corvinal, o coração tão puro e a alma tão caridosa quanto de uma Lufa-Lufa... Porém o sangue que corre em suas veias é mais forte que qualquer uma de suas qualidades. Sonserina!- concluiu o chapéu seletor. Mas dessa vez a mesa da sonserina não estava aplaudindo a nova companheira, mas a olhavam abismados. Segundos depois a garotinha já havia tirado o chapéu e estava sorrindo satisfeita para o pai que estava na mesa dos professores, para depois seguir para a mesa de sua nova casa. Os sonserinos, ao verem a cena, ficaram mais boquiabertos ainda. Severus Snape cochichava algo para Dumbledore que estava sentado ao seu lado. Este, ao ouvir o que o prof. falou, concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Nossa, ainda não acredito que ela é filha do Snape! Ela é tão diferente dele! Vocês precisam ver! -falava Harry desesperado

- Estamos vendo... - disse Ronny apontando com a cabeça para a garotinha que vinha correndo à plenos sorrisos em direção à eles.

- Harry! Você viu? Eu fui para a Sonserina! -falou a garota batendo palmas para si mesma e irradiando felicidade - na casa regida pelo papai!

- Rinny, Severus é mesmo seu pai? - Harry perguntou receoso. Já sabia a resposta...

- É claro! Quem mais seria? - falou ela como que se estivesse explicando para uma pessoa muito obtusa que um mais um é dois.

- Nossa... é que é um pouco difícil de acreditar sabe... - disse o garoto escolhendo as palavras - Você é tão.. - e fez movimentos circulares e abertos com as mãos - e ele é tão... - agora fazia movimentos menores e mais fechados, deixando Ravenna um tanto quando perdida no que ele estava falando.

-Hum... nunca reparei.. Ei! Olha ali quem chegou! - Disse ela com brilho nos olhos enquanto um garoto aproximava-se do grupo.

-Vejam se não é o tal do Potter! Atormentando criancinhas agora? Se eu fosse você ficava longe da filha do prof. Snape. Você poderia ganhar uma detenção... - Disse Malfoy como que se preocupasse com o que aconteceria com Harry.

- Pega leve Draco! O Harry é legal! Foi ele quem me ajudou a encontrar o Nossy na estação! Eu te contei a história né? Só havia me esquecido o nome do garoto...Ei! Não vai me apresentar seus amigos Harry? - perguntou Ravenna.

-Ah, eu sou o Ro...- Começou Ronny, mas foi interrompido por Malfoy

-Ele é um pobretão patético e ela uma sangue-ruim metida a espertalhona. Agora venha Rinny, se meu padrinho te pega andando com esses Grifinórios ele te deserda! Francamente, com tanta gente nessa escola e você vai tentar amizade justo com esse triozinho de quinta categoria... -falou Draco puxando a garotinha pelo braço

- Tchau! -disse ela abanando- Muito prazer vocês dois! -e logo deu uma corridinha para acompanhar Draco que ia um pouco mais a frente.

- Tá, agora só falta ela ser Voldemort desfarçado de menininha e isso é tudo um plano para destruir a mim e à Dumbledore.... -disse Harry com um ar atordoado, o que fez Ronny e Mione rirem enquanto se dirigiam para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

This is me, for forever... one of the lost ones.

The one without a name... without an honest heart as compass

This is me, for forever... one without a name.

This life's the last endeavour... to find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again.

My loving heart lost in the dark,

For hope I'd give my everything...

My flower withered between the pages two and three

The one scent forever gloom gone with my steams

What the dark that sleep with angels call the past for help

Touch me with your love, and reveal to me my true name

Essa era a canção que Ravenna cantava em companhia apenas do seu gato, Nossy, em um cantinho mais isolado e sombrio das masmorras. Uma canção melancólica que chamou a atenção de vários sonserinos, que ficaram ali por perto para ouvir aquela magnífica voz.

-O que está havendo?- Draco, que vira aquela multidão de alunos da sonserina naquele cantinho apertado das masmorras fora verificar e, ao ver a garota cantando aquela canção, estranhou. Música não era algo muito comum na sala comunal da Sonserina.

-Não lhe parece óbvio, Malfoy? Estou apenas me divertindo um pouco. Esse lugar estava muito morto.-Falou calmamente a garota, com um tom de voz cortez e ao mesmo tempo provocador, o que não era típico dela. "Nem mesmo Severus deve entender essa garota.." pensou Draco

-Mas aqui, na masmorras?- Perguntou Draco

-Onde mais, Draco? Na sala comunal da Grifinória?! Ora, poupe-me de suas perguntas inúteis. Você pode ter a mesma aparência e arrogância de Lucius, mas a inteligência.. Não sei de quem puxou...- Concluiu a garota, fazendo alguns sonserinos rirem de Draco e deixando o garoto à beira de um homicídio.

-Ora sua... - Nossy rosnou para Draco e este estava erguendo a varinha quando fora interrompido

-O que está havendo aqui? -Perguntou o prof. Snape, com o olhar frio e a voz cortante de sempre.

-Nada professor... Draco ia almofada. Não é Draco? -disse a garota alisando o pêlo de seu gato enquanto este ronronava satisfeito. Se o pai fizesse Draco passar vegonha na frente de toda a casa, ela poderia considerar-se morta.

-Claro. Eu ia apenas me sentar. -Mentiu Draco com ar inocente. Ele sabia muito bem que seu padrinho de mal humor não era nem de perto a oitava maravilha...

-Bem, que seja mesmo apenas isso. -Disse Snape, virando-se e voltando ao seu escritório. Rinny deu uma piscadela para Draco que retibuiu fazendo um sinal de positivo com o dedo.

Ao ver que Snape havia saído de vista, Ravenna recomeçou a cantar.

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

All I wish is to dream again.

My loving heart lost in the dark,

For hope I'd give my everything...

Oh how I wish for soothing rain

Oh how I wish to dream again

Once and for all and all for once

Nemo, my name forever more.

**fim do capítulo 2**

obs.: A música que a personagem estava cantando é do Nightwish e se chama Nemo. 

**by kura**: nhaa.. iai? q axaram do capitulo? mini-mini neh? ! eh q eu to em semana d provas, e n tenho tempo pra nada.. e postei esse capitulo soh pra dize q atualizei U.u

Ah, e sobre os reviews:

**Sarah-Lupin-Black:** Sim, realmente, na historia original ele não passou as férias em casa.. mas eh q me deu vontade de reescrever essa parte sei eu pq.. desculpe, eu deveria ter dito isso antes.. mas continue lendo a fic! espero que goste do que tenho reservado para a pequena Ravenna

**Death Sister: **pois eh, neh? tava mais do que na cara que ela iria para a sonserina.. só n sei se eu acabei destruindo a historia boando ela de filha do Snape.. u.u Mas logo você verá onde quero chegar com uma menininha.. MWWAAARARARARA risada malígna

E continuem comentando! Fico muito feliz de receber comentários sobre a fic! ah, e antes que eu esqueça:

Merchan Se gostarem de anime e de Yu Yu Hakusho, leiam minha putra fic! O título não é muito original, mas a história.. bem.. vejam vocês mesmos! O nome é YYH - Uma nova Geração - O Novo Torneio do Makai

Bjus, Kura


	3. Um Pedido Inexperado

**Cap. 3: Um pedido inesperado**

Eram umas 12:45 da madrugada de um domingo quando Nossy entrou no dormitório masculino da Sonserina carregando um pedaço de pergaminho. O gato pulou em cima de uma das camas e começou a miar até todos os garotos acordarem, menos aquele que estava dormindo na cama onde Nossy miava desesperado.

-Que saco! Acorda Draco! Anda! Nossa, sono pesado é uma coisa mas assim já é demais!- Retrucava Nicholas, um garoto baixinho de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, enquanto sacudia Draco -Anda poxa! Beeem.. Draquinho, foi você quem pediu... - E conjurou algo com a varinha

CHUÁÁÁ!!!!

-Ai! Que isso?!! AFF!! Cof cof! O que houve? Quem fez isso?! Quem foi o maldito?! -Berrava Draco enquanto se recuperava do balde de água fria que havia levado. Ele estava ensopado e tinha pulado da cama tão rápido que Nossy fora jogado longe. Nicholas largou o balde ao pé da cama para pegar o gato.- POR QUE ME ACORDARAM?

-Pra uma reuniãozinha da meia-noite que não porque estaríamos atrasados. -Disse o garoto serenamente enquano olhava no relógio, que marcava 12:59- Esse gato da Ravenna surtou e começou a miar feito doido em cima da sua cama! -Disse Nicholas, enquanto jogava o gato no colo de Draco

-Engraçado, eu não ouvi...- Disse o garoto inocentemente esfregando os olhos enquanto todos os outros se entreolhavam com cara de "não me diga!"- Hmm.. -Disse Draco enquanto lia o bilhete- Já volto!- Disse pegando o roupão e saindo porta afora com o gato empuleirado no ombro e o pijama completamente enxarcado.

- Vai entender? - Disse Nicholas enquanto se deitava novamente em sua cama para voltar a dormir.

Ravenna estava logo na saída do dormitório. Trajava uma fina e delicada camisola azul claro e estava de pés descalços. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, parecia ter chorado muito.

-Rinny o quê diabos aconteceu pra me acordar tão...-Começou Draco irritado por ter sido acordado tão cedo mas foi interrompido pela garota que se pôs a chorar apoiada no peito do garoto

-Eles estão vindo, Draco! Por favor, não deixe que me levem! Deixe-os longe! -Ao terminar de dizer isso, ela foi caindo lentamente no chão, desacordada.

-Rinny! Acorda! -Gritava Draco, com o corpo inerte da garota nos braços- RAVENNA!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Eram 8:15 da manhã e Draco estava com Rinny na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

-Tem certeza de que você já esta bem para se levantar? -Perguntava o garoto para a prima que teimava em ficar de pé

-Claro que sim! -Disse ela, colocando os pés para fora da cama e ficando de pé, mas caindo no chão novamente.

-Você ainda está fraca. Fique deitada ou terei de chamar a Madame Pomfrey! -Disse Draco dando um olhar irritado enquanto ajudava a garota a se deitar. -Mas agora me diga, por que você ficou daquele jeito pela manhã? -indagou ele, agora mais sério

-Papai e Madame Pomfrey disseram que deve ter sido por fome. Não lembro ter jantado nem almoçado ontem.. -Disse ela analisando o dia anterior.

"Mas eu lembro. Você estava comigo, Rinny. Devem ter alterado a memória dela quando eu dormi." falou mentalmente "deve ser algo sério se não querem que ela lembre"....

-Tenho que ir falar com o prof. Snape agora! Espera um pouco e eu já volto!!!!- Disse correndo porta afora. -Güenta aí!

-Draco, pra que a pressa? As masmorras ficam pra direita! -acrescentou ao ver o garoto ir para o lado errado ao sair da enfermaria

-VALEU! -o garoto gritou ao mudar de direção

-Ai, esse Draco... Nunca muda... -disse Ravenna à si mesma, sorrindo, enquanto deitava a cabeça no travesseiro e ajeitava os cabelos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco corria pelos coredores como vento, esbarrando em varias pessoas, até finalmente chegar à sala de Snape. Este se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona na frente da lareira com um cálice de vinho na o senhor... -Disse o garoto esbaforido e curvado, apoiado nos joelhos.

-Claro Draco. Agora me diga... Sobre exatamente o quê você quer falar? - Perguntou o professor desinteressado

-Bem, professor... -Draco disse ainda um pouco sem ar

-Sente-se. Desse jeito vai desmaiar. -Não era uma ordem, e sim um pedido

-Professor, por que Rinny ficou daquele jeito? E que história foi aquela de que "eles estão vindo"? Quem são eles?

-Não sei do que está falando. - Disse o professor tomando um gole de vinho.

-Como não sabe?!!- Draco estava quase gritando - Ela me disse à noite antes de desmaiar!!

-Simplesmente não sei do que se trata. Agora, se for ficar tomando meu tempo à toa, saia de minha sala.

- Sim, professor. -Disse Draco se retirando da sala de Severus Snape -Mas eu tirarei essa historia a limpo, pode aguardar... -disse num tom quase inaudível ao fechar a porta da sala.

-Ainda não é a hora Draco... Porém logo saberás... Logo...

**fim do capítulo 3**

**by kura: **Uffs..Mais um capítulo mini-mini... A real eh q eu já to com o capítulo 4 feito e o 5 em andamento.. portanto não vai demorar muito para sair o proximo... Talvez em 3 dias ele saia..

Agradeço aos reviews e espero que continuem escrevendo! Como já citei, fico muito feliz em ver que estão gostando da minha história!

Um beijo à todos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Merchan: **Leiam também minha fic de Yu Yu Hakusho! Eu estou adorando escrevê-la, e espero que esteja tão boa quanto eu acho que está!


	4. Muitas perguntas, muitas respostas

**Cap. 4: Muitas perguntas, muitas respostas**

Já era semana de Páscoa e Ravenna estava sentada à beira do lago da lula gigante, com os pés na água e um caderno de anotações no colo. Uma bonita pena negra e dourada descansando entre os dedos e o gato Nossy correndo alegremente por entre as árvores e arbustos à caça de borboletas.

Vagarosamente, ela desenhava algo que parecia ser uma pessoa tocando em seu próprio reflexo em um espelho que não estava ali... Ela levou um pequeno susto quando alguém chegou por trás.

- Faz tempo, hein? -Comentou Harry, sentando-se ao lado da garota - E aí? Que 'tá fazendo?

- Oi Harry! Nada de especial... -falou estendendo o caderninho ao garoto

-Hmm... -disse, avaliando o desenho - Você tem bastante talento! - Comentou com um sorriso ao entregar o caderno à garota - Bem, estou vendo que hoje o seu guarda-costas está de folga.... - concluiu olhando para os lados, em busca de algum sinal de Malfoy, e se sentando mais perto da garota.

- Draco? Ah, ele está dormindo..

- Dormindo?! Mas já passa do meio-dia! - comentou Harry, ao ver que alguém conseguia dormir mais que ele próprio.

-É... Aproveitou o feriado para descansar um pouco... - disse, agora mais interessada em seu desenho do que no seu primo dorminhoco

- Bem, então tá... Só queria ver se você estava bem... Tchau! Tenho treino de quadribol daqui a 5 minutos! Vou lá senão me atraso!

-O.k. -disse simplesmente a garota, sem ao menos prestar atenção no que Harry havia dito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mas ao quê será que ela estava se referindo..?- Perguntava-se Draco enquanto observava a prima de uma janela do castelo. -Não dá pra entender.. Mas.. O quê é aquilo? -Gritou Draco, ao ver um vulto negro se movimentando rapidamente por entre as árvores, chegando cada vez mais perto de Ravenna que, por sua vez, estava em outro mundo, concentrada demais em seu desenho...

- Ravenna!!!!! - Gritava Draco enquanto corria pelas escadas do castelo em direção ao lago. Ao sair do castelo, viu muitas coisas acontecerem ao mesmo tempo: o vulto lançara um feitiço em direção à Ravenna, que por sua vez foi salva pelo pai. O vulto então desaparecera na floresta e a garota chorava assustada nos braços de Severus.

Draco estava imóvel. Não conseguia se mexer, nem ao menos queria... Algo muito perigoso estava acontecendo com sua prima, e ele não conseguia entender o quê.. nem ao menos o por quê... Snape teria de dar algumas respostas, querendo ou não.

Após algum tempo descançando e se recompondo do acontecido, Draco resolveu ir de encontro ao professor de poções novamente, pois agora ele tinha um bom argumento para faze-lo falar.

- Professor, preciso falar com o senhor urgentemente. -Draco estava na entrada da sala de Snape, e estava determinado a descubrir tudo que lhe era escondido.

- Se for para mais uma daquelas suas perguntas sem fundamento, eu estou ocupado demais para...

- Eu vi o que aconteceu na beira do lago. Diga-me o que está acontecendo! Quem está atrás de Ravenna? - Draco estava berrando a plenos pulmões e o professor o olhava comespanto e ao mesmo tempo admiração. Jamais alguém havia falado com ele naquele tom autoritário.

- Por quê eu haveria de contar à você o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com minha filha? -disse d

- Porque ravenna é muito mais do que uma prima para mim! -Draco, que a essa altura já berrava com todas as forças que tinha, realmente se surpreendera com o que havia dito. Mas tinha de admitir que era verdade. - Ravenna é muito mais do que uma prima para mim... E não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ela... Vou protegê-la e defendê-la com minha própria vida se necessário! Ela mesma me pediu para protegê-la!! Mas, por favor, conte-me o que se passa com ela!

-Sente-se, e lhe direi tudo. Porém, isso não sairá por essa porta, ouviu garoto? E saiba que é muito mais complexo do que podes imaginar... Nem sei o por que de te falar isso, mas tudo bem. Sei que não tenho escolha mesmo.

"Há muitos anos, nos meus tempos de Comensal, atacamos uma poderosa família bruxa aliada de Dumbledore. Foi um massacre. Muitos dos nossos morreram, mas como estavamos em vantagem numérica, ganhamos o combate. Após esse confronto, fomos, divididos em duplas, vasculhar as alas da mansão. Dois foram para o leste, dois para o oeste, dois para o sul e eu sozinho para o norte. Ao chegar em um dos cômodos principais, vi uma mulher caída no chão com uma criança no colo. Quando apontei a varinha, ela simplesmente disse que já sabia que iria morrer no momento que teve essa criança, e já estava preparada. Porém, não queria a morte da filha, e implorou para que eu tomasse conta da criança. Disse que a garota essa era única coisa que tinha valor em sua vida, e não se conformaria se ela perdesse a vida. E não consigo explicar como, mas eu peguei a criança dos braços da mulher que, por sua vez, me agradeceu e caiu morta aos meus pés. Logo após isso, desaparatei da mansão. Uma semana passada, eu me aliei a Dumbledore."

- Mas.. a criança... por acaso ela é... - Draco tentava escolher bem as palavras, mas estava abobalhado demais para conseguir completar a frase.

- Sim. A criança é Ravenna. Sua prima. Ou quem você acreditava que fosse sua prima.

- Espera... uma coisa eu não entendi disso tudo! Se Ravenna não é sua filha, é filha de alguém que foi aliado de Dumbledore, ela não deveria ser uma Grifinória? O chapéu seletor disse algo como "o sangue que corre em suas veias é mais forte que qualquer uma de suas qualidades". Que sangue é esse?

- Ora, Draco...Por acaso você se esqueceu que uma criança precisa ter um pai e uma mãe? O pai dessa criança não é ninguém mais do que o próprio Lord das Trevas.

O garoto Malfoy já não compreendia absolutamente nada.

- Lord das Trevas tinha uma filha?! Mas então porque ele queria matá-la? Isso não faz sentido, professor!

- Faz muito mais sentido do que você pode imaginar... Voldemort não conseguia ver essa frágil garotinha como "Imperatriz das Trevas". Ele sabia que ela não teria um coração duro o bastante para matar sem piedade, e acabaria por arruinar tudo aquilo que ele conseguira: o medo e o respeito das pessoas. Então, ao invés de ver sua vida arruinada, preferiu ver sua filha morta. Ela e toda a família da mãe, que eram traidores, aliados de Dumbledore.

- Que coisa.. horrenda.. -Draco estava branco como a neve e a voz lhe falhava. Mas não sabia o por quê de estar assim afinal, era de Lord Voldemort que estavam falando.

- Estarrecedora, tenho que admitir. E tenho que dizer que foi muito bom manter o segredo de Ravenna durante tanto tempo... Creio que nem o próprio Lord sabia que a criança ainda vive.

- Mas, então, como ele descobriu? E as pessoas que estão atrás de Rinny são comensais?

- Ele deve ter sentido a magia de Rinny no momento que ela despertou... E sim, são comensais... Aquele que a atacou na beira do lago era Mcnair. E não me pergunte como ele conseguiu entrar em Hogwarts... Nem eu mesmo consigo entender... Malfoy, a mente de Ravenna foi alterada novamente. Mais do que nunca você precisa protegê-la. Ensine para ela alguns feitiços de defesa e ataque, não a deixe sozinha um segundo sequer pois, se conseguiram entrar na floresta, logo entrarão no castelo. Malfoy, proteja Ravenna Snape, ou melhor, Ravenna Ridlle antes que seja tarde demais!

**fim do capítulo 4**

**By Kura: **Ai Ai.. espero que agora tenha dado para explicar a história melhor.. Tah, não me matem.. Tah estranho sim do nada Voldyezinho (putz!) te uma filha.. Mas que se foda-se... eu acho legal.. xDDD

**E sobre os reviews:** valew /o/o fiko tri contenta de sabe q vcx tao curtindo minha fic!! bjundas!! E MANDEM REVIEWS!! . 


	5. QuebraCabeça

**Cap. 5: Agora tudo toma um novo rumo**

**- DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter e Cia Limitada não são de minha autoria e blá blá blá u.u Mas a criatividade e o Word Pad - porque meu pc não tem o Microsoft Word xD - (juntamente com o teclado e o pc) são, então... Bem, vocês verão XDDDD**

Draco e Ravenna estavam no salão comunal da Sonserina. Draco já ensinava feitiços mais avançados para Rinny, que aprendia com extrema rapidez, típico de uma bruxa das trevas.

-Rinny, você é exelente! Eu demorei 5 dias para aprender o serpensortia e você o realizou em 1 hora e meia! Bem, treine esses feitiços que te ensinei, que por hoje acho que já chega.

- Sim, já chega! Estou com fome e super cansada mas, me responda uma coisa: para quê exatamente você está me ensinando tudo isso se aprenderei agora em Hogwarts?

- Porque sim ué! Será melhor se você já souber tudo que precisa saber, não acha? E semana que vem eu vou te ensinar algumas poções muito boas!

- Isso não precisa! Papai já me ensinou o suficiente em casa! E francamente Draco, poções são muito chatas de fazer... Eu realmente não tenho paciência..

- Tudo bem então... - Diz Draco um pouco receoso.. "Ah, se Snape ouve isso... Ele surta!" -Bem, vamos até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.. Não se preocupe, eu sei muito bem onde fica!

- Mas Draco... Isso não é errado? -Ravenna sempre tivera muito medo de levar uma bronca de seu pai...

"Ai Deus... a filha de Voldemort se preocupando com o que é errado ou não.." - Ora garota! Você nem parece uma sonserina! Vamos, ande logo!

-Bem, se é assim... Ei! Me espere! -Disse, se apressando a ir atrás de Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo após algumas rosquinhas e fatias de bolo, os dois rumavam em direção aos seus respectivos dormitórios afinal, já passava da meia-noite.

-Boa..bocejo..noite Draco... Durma bem... -Ravenna mal se aguentava de pé.. Havia tido um dia bastante turbulento e exaustante..

- O mesmo para você... -Draco dera um beijo de boa noite em sua prima, e já estava em sua cama. Segundos depois, adormeceu.

Algum tempo depois, por volta das 3:30 a.m.

Ruídos estranhos chamaram a atenção de Draco que, instantâneamente, pulou da cama e foi dar uma olhada nos corredores das masmorras. Algo poderia estar prestes a acontecer com Rinny, e isso era a última coisa que ele queria...

Ao dobrar pelo corredor que dá acesso aos dormitórios, se deparou com uma figura pálida de longos cabelos negros. Ele demorou a entender mas, ao final, concluiu: sua prima era sonâmbula.

Talvez por peocupação, talvez por mera curiosidade, ele não sabia o por quê mas resolveu segui-la para ver até onde iria.

Saindo das masmorras, Ravenna se dirigia à passos lentos até a escadaria principal. Não demorou muito para chegarem até onde parecia ser o lugar que Rinny procurava: O banheiro da Murta. Draco, que não tinha planos de entrar num banheiro feminino, apenas sentou em uma poltrona que havia no local afinal, sua prima apenas iria ao toalhete. Nada mais normal, não?

Porém ele acabou por adormecer ali mesmo.

Já Ravenna se ocupava com outras coisas.. E não.. Não o que Draco imaginava...

Pela manhã, nove e quinze do mesmo dia

Draco acorda. Ele não consegue lembrar de muita coisa, apenas de ter dormindo na poltrona do corredor do banheiro feminino. Porém quando desperta, ele está deitado em sua cama, no dormitório masculino da sonserina.

Estranha. Mas nem se importa, pode ter esquecido de quando foi para o quarto.

Ele se levanta, faz sua higiene pessoal, troca de roupa e sai bocejando do dormitório.

Logo quando sai, esbarra na sua prima. Esta estava com uma aparência horrível. Tinha olheiras realmente profundas, estava muito mais pálida que o normal. Aparentava não dormir semanas a fio.

- Credo Ravenna, que cara é essa? Não dormiu essa noite?

- bocejo Ah, sim.. dormi sim.. Mas nem um pouco bem.. Tô me sentindo meio tonta... Acho que é fome.. Vamos tomar café? - Ela sorri, e Draco repara que seu sorriso nunca perde o "brilho".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando na mesa da sonserina, no Salão Principal, se serviram de muita coisa. Ravenna deve ter comido umas 10 rosquinhas seguidas e Draco perdeu a conta da quantidade de bolinhos que comeu junto com os trocentos copos de suco de abóbora.

-Nossa Malfoy, até parece que não come em casa! Qual o problema? Lucius não deixa você comer? - Gritou Harry, que logo após caiu na risada, junto com muitos grifinórios e garotos de outras casas, até mesmo sonserinos.

Draco não achou resposta e, mesmo se tivesse achado, não teria consieguido falar, pois sua boca estava totalmente cheia. Mas mesmo assim não se conteve quando o conteúdo todo de uma jarra de suco que estava na frente de Harry vôou para a cara do garotinho da cicatriz.

-Malfoy.. Você.. Me.. Paga... _limpar_! - Vociferou Potter, enquanto tentava limpar as vestes. O garoto, juntamente de Weasley e Granger, saiu do Salão.

Os sonserinos riam e vibravam, mas se entreolhavam, pois não parecia ser Draco que tivesse lançado o feitiço. Não conseguiria falar nada com a boca cheia daquele jeito.

Então Ravenna apenas limpou a boca com um guardanapo, segurando, junto com este, a varinha. Ela vira para Draco e sorri. Ele a olha surpreso e sorri também, junto com as palmas muitos sonserinos.

- Ops.. Como isso parou em minha mão? - Ela observava a varinha, questionando-se falsamente.

- Não sei.. Agora, vamos.. Não seria nada bom nos atrasarmos pra as aulas.. - Draco engolira o que estava em sua boca e aprontava-se a pegar a mochila.

- Eu queria perder a aula de História da Magia.. Aquele anão vesgo devia estar enfeitando um jardim, não dando aulas... - Reclamava Ravenna, com a mochila no ombro e alguns pergaminhos nas mãos.

Draco não conteve as risadas, enquanto se separava da 'prima' na saida do salão. Seguia para as masmorras já um pouco distante nos pensamentos..

Rinny ia em direção à sala de Historia da Magia, no 3º piso. Logo que passa em frente ao banheiro da Murta, algo a tenta à entrar. Deixando sua aula de lado, joga suas coisasa num box do banheiro, e entra em outro. Puxa do bolso das vestes um livrinho negro, surrado e praticamente destruído. E sua capa havia um grande rombo que se seguia por todas as folhas que, por sua vez, estavam borradas de tinta.

Não sabia exatamente quando encontrara aquele livrinho.. Fora um dia.. Mas sua memória nublava ao tentar lembrar-se..

Com auxílio de uma grande quantidade de feitiços restauradores que aprendera com Madame Pince na bilbioteca, ao perguntar "como poderia restaurar uma obra literária antiguíssima de sua familia, que estava destruída", e esta lhe ensinara com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas surpresa por Snape não tê-lo feito antes, todo o dia tentava consertar o livro. Já havia conseguido dar uma progredida, mas aquilo demoraria mais alguns meses..

Tentava ler o que estaria escrito na capa.. Mas era ilegível.. Um depredador de tal calibre deveria ser punido severamente, do tipo virar comida de manticore.. E se descobrisse quem era, ele realmente viraria!

Assim, absorta em pensamentos e usando toda a sua força para trazer o livro de voltá a vida, acabou por perder a aula do profesor-anão.. Porém, juntou rapidamente suas coisas.. Não perderia Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de forma alguma principalmente depois das 'aulas particulares' que teve com o prof. Draco!

**--------------------- Fim do Quinto Capítulo ---------------------**

**By Kura: **Ohohoho u.uV SIM! Meses se passaram até minha criatividade voltar e eu lembrar que tenho uma fic parada XDDDD Na verdade... Duas u.u... Ou Melhor... 3 XDDDD Mas a terceira é uma fic 'real', então é mais fácil / Logo logo Postarei ela aki no Fanfiction XDD

E eu espero que estejam gostando do enredo Também duvido que ninguem tenha se tocado do 'real objetivo' da nossa pequenina Rinny 8DDDDD

Leiam e comentem

Kissus By Kura-San /o/

E Beijos à TODOS que lêem essa fic zo/ É bastante gratificante saber que meu 'trabalho' é apreciado

obs: Faz tyanto tempo q eu não mexo no fanfiction q tinha me esquecido de como se postava capitulos XDDDDDD


End file.
